Melankolis
by noburanger
Summary: "Aku tidak bisa membantumu untuk keluar dari situasi yang kau alami sekarang. Aku bisa saja menerima perasaanmu dan menjadikanmu kekasihku tapi aku tidak akan melakukannya, kautahu kenapa?" KisexKuroko. AU. Sekuel dari Filantropis UwU


**Melankolis**

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

_a/n: Sebenarnya saya harus ngonsep panggung sama nyuci piring, tapi malah nulis seharian. Waslhasil makan pake plastik dan diamuk :'3 Seperti yang annpui bilang saya emang demen nulis angst. Karena saya garing kalo bikin komedi :/padahal aslinya badut kelas ohok/ dan maaf ini lebay terus saya gak punya beta reader jadi kalau ada typo maafin._

_-Nobu-_

_._

Kuroko dan Kise berhenti di stasiun yang sama. Kuroko sudah mengambil ancang-acang untuk berlari namun Kise menghentikannya. Dengan suara yang amat Kuroko puja itu dia menyerukan namanya dan Kuroko pun memutar tubuhnya. Kise berdiri di hadapannya, mereka terpisah jarak beberapa meter. Kise menarik nafas panjang lalu mengembuskannya dan begitu ia mengangkat wajahnya, manik madu itu langsung memaku Kuroko di tempat.

"Aku tidak bisa menerima perasaanmu, Kurokocchi ... aku tidak pernah punya niat untuk _jadian _dengan siapapun dan aku pikir ... kau pantas mendapat yang lebih baik ketimbang aku yang seperti ini," lalu dia tersenyum.

Tapi, Tuhan, Kuroko hanya ingin Kise sekalipun dia seperti itu.

* * *

Ada beban berat yang kini hinggap di pundak Kuroko juga rasa sesal yang enggan hengkang dari hatinya. Dia mencoba untuk bangun dan menyibak selimut yang memanjakannya semalaman. Dia bahkan merasa sangat malas untuk menutup mata malam kemarin dan ketika dia tak sengaja tertidur, dia pun malas untuk membukanya.

Kuroko berjalan limbung dan beberapa kali sempat hampir terjatuh karena tersandung kakinya sendiri, dia memutar tutup pasta gigi dengan malas dan menyikat deret balok putih itu perlahan. Dia sengaja mengulur waktu untuk alasan yang tidak jelas; tidak ingin melihat Kise atau apapun yang mengingatkannya pada Kise. Keduanya tidak memiliki ikatan satu sama lain—lama waktu yang diulur Kuroko dan juga sosok Kise—hanya saja dia merasa bahwa jika dia terburu-buru, dia mungkin menghancurkan sesuatu lagi. Yah, seperti tempo hari.

Kuroko melirik kalender yang terpaku di dinding kamarnya, sial, dia lupa hari ini ada ujian lisan. Semakin bertambah saja alasannya untuk tidak berangkat ke kampus. Tapi, jauh lebih baik dapat nilai C dari pada ikut kelas remedial. Maka dari itu, dia meraih tas selempang yang digantungnya di samping meja belajar lalu menjejalkan beberapa buku setebal kulit badak ke dalamnya. Hari ini akan melelahkan, pikirnya.

Setelah mengambil tangkupan roti di atas meja, Kuroko pamit pada neneknya dan memberi usapan lembut di kepala Nigou. Kuroko berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk dan langkah yang terkesan diseret-seret, enggan. Atmosfer kampus selalu membuatnya mual, apalagi belakangan ini dia sengaja memutar arah supaya tidak melewati studio teater karena bisa saja dia menemukan Kise dan dia tidak mau bertingkah konyol lagi.

Di penghujung jalan, Kuroko membelokan langkahnya ke arah kiri. Bahkan jika gedung fakultasnya dipayungi oleh langit biru yang berawan, nuansanya tetap saja berbeda. Dia seperti mengulang saat-saat pertama ketika Kuroko baru melangkahkan kakinya masuk melewati dua pintu kaca bergagang besi itu. Perutnya serasa keram dan dia tidak bisa menghindar dari rasa sakit yang menghantam kepalanya.

Di fakultas tidak akan ada Kise. Tidak akan. Kise hanya memunculkan batang hidungnya di studio teater, tidak di sini. Dia mencoba memberi dukungan pada dirinya yang mulai ragu.

Kuroko melirik jam yang bertengger di pergelangan tangannya, pemberian Aomine sewaktu kencan di Disneyland dulu, dengan huruf D khas Disney yang tersablon di pinggir angka dua belas. Tes itu akan dimulai setengah jam lagi. Masih ada waktu untuk membuka catatannya, setidaknya itu akan membantu walaupun tidak sepenuhnya.

Kuroko mengincar tempat duduk yang langsung menghadap ke pintu fakultas, dia membuka catatannya dan selagi dia sibuk sendiri, hal itu terjadi begitu saja; sekonyong-konyong Kise lewat di depan wajahnya bersama Miyaji. Dia tak melihat Kuroko, tapi Kuroko tak keberatan. Dia malah meninggikan buku catatannya hingga sejajar dengan wajah, mengintip Kise pelan-pelan dan berusaha untuk tidak ketahuan. Tubuh jangkung Kise diterpa angin, rambutnya sedikit bergoyang. Kuroko tetap menutup wajahnya, kedua tangannya mulai basah karena keringat.

Tidak ada yang berubah dari Kise. Dia masih memiliki cahaya yang Kuroko puja, masih memiliki tawa renyah yang selalu dibaginya pada siapapun. Dulu, Kuroko sempat berpikir bahwa hidup itu semudah film Disney—tokoh utama akan selalu bahagia pada akhirnya. Ah, barangkali dia bukan pemeran utama, hanya _cameo_. Akan tetapi, dia ingat wejangan yang dulu sempat diberikan Midorima padanya—sebenarnya pria berkacamata itu adalah seorang yang bijak sekali—bahwa setiap orang adalah pemeran utama dalam kisahnya masing-masing. Kalau memang begitu adanya, berarti kisah yang dimiliki Kuroko sekarang ini bukanlah kisah-kisah manis yang biasa lahir dari tangan Walter Disney.

Dia pikir, dia bisa mengandalkan Kise; bisa berlari ke dalam rengkuhannya ketika dia merasa sendirian atau ketakutan. Tapi, meleset, dia bahkan tidak bisa menyentuh bayangannya. Kuroko ingin menyapa Kise, tapi, melihatnya baik-baik saja seperti itu membuatnya ragu. Kuroko takut menghancurkannya lagi.

"Oi! Kuroko!" ck, kenapa Kagami selalu saja datang di saat yang tidak tepat.

Kuroko buru-buru berlari ke arah Kagami dan mendorong pria yang tengah melambaikan tangannya di muka pintu masuk. Kagami hanya terbengong-bengong ketika tubuhnya mulai diseret oleh Kuroko.

"H-hei! Kau ini kenapa?" sergah Kagami.

"Tesnya sebentar lagi dimulai, 'kan? Ayo cepat,"

Kagami melepaskan lengannya dari genggaman Kuroko lalu berkacak pinggang, "Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?" tanyanya dengan pandangan menelisik, persis polisi yang tengah menginterogasi. "Kau bertingkah aneh belakangan ini," tuturnya.

"Aneh bagaimana?" Kuroko tersenyum, berusaha untuk menutupi segala rahasia dari sahabatnya itu.

"Aku tak bisa menjelaskannya, tapi, aku bisa merasakannya, itu saja,"

Kuroko tertawa kecil, "Kau sensitif sekali, Kagami-kun. Tapi sungguh, tidak apa-apa," Kuroko tak biasa berbohong tapi kali ini pengecualian. Dia tak bisa membocorkan rahasia kecil yang berdampak besar di hidupnya pada siapapun termasuk Kagami.

"Yah, terserahmu saja. Omong-omong, tadi aku mau bilang kalau tesnya hari ini dibatalkan, Asuka-_sensei _ada seminar katanya,"

"Oh … kalau begitu aku ke perpustakaan saja,"

"Lebih baik kita minum kopi di _gazebo_ saja," ajak Kagami. "Kebetulan aku ada perlu dengan Kise, tadi katanya dia sudah ada di sana,"

Susah memang menghindari orang yang berputar pada orbit yang sama denganmu. "Tidak, aku benar-benar ada perlu ke perpustakaan," tolak Kuroko, masih beralasan.

Kagami tak banyak bicara, dia mempersilakan Kuroko pergi ke manapun yang ia mau. Kuroko bernafas lega, setidaknya dia berhasil menghindar lagi. Menghindar tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah namun, sebuah penolakan itu bukanlah masalah. Lebih tepatnya mungkin, derita; Kuroko tertawa miris ketika memikirnya.

Dia melakukan rutinitasnya seperti biasa; memasuki gedung perpustakaan, menaruh tas di loker pribadinya lalu duduk di kursi berbantal di sudut ruang perpustakaan, berdekatan dengan seksi sastra favoritnya. Ada tugas pengkajian drama yang harus segera dituntaskannya namun lucunya, ketika dia hendak mengetik pemaparan berdasarkan wawancara, nama Kise adalah yang paling sering muncul. Kise yang paling mencintai seni peran, tentu saja dia akan menjelaskan dengan sangat rinci. Dia memang banyak bicara dan dia bilang, dia senang diwawancarai.

Kuroko terduduk dan tertunduk dengan tatapan mata ke lantai, kendati demikian dia sebenarnya tengah menjelajah semesta bayangan di mana dia melihat sosok Kise samar-samar dari kejauhan, tersenyum, tertawa, dan menatapnya dengan penuh kehangatan. Kuroko melarikan tangannya ke atas kepala lalu menekannya dengan kesal, kenapa Kise tak mau hengkang dari otaknya. Dia kerap bertanya-tanya apakah dia seorang masokis—dia tahu rasanya sakit namun tetap dia lakukan. Tapi, perasaan bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dikontrol selayaknya naik sepeda.

"Kurokocchi?" demi Tuhan, sesempit itukah dunia? "Sedang apa?"

Dunia begitu kabur dari balik airmata, maka Kuroko menahannya. "Uh-hai, sedang duduk saja sih, nanti mau cari buku," jawabnya dengan mata yang masih fokus pada lantai.

"Heee, buku apa? Nanti aku bantu," Kise langsung mengambil tempat di depannya, meletakan kedua tangan di atas meja dan mencari matanya. "Aku juga sedang cari buku,"

"Cari novel yang bagus, sedang apa kau di sini? Bukannya ada perlu dengan Kagami-kun?"

"Yang ada perlu sebenarnya Miyaji-san, bukan aku," Kise tertawa kecil.

Kuroko tak mengerti. Apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Kise dengan obrolan yang biasa-biasa ini. Seolah tanpa beban dia mengajaknya berbicara, seperti tak pernah ada sesuatu yang terjadi sebelumnya. Dia bahkan mulai mengoceh perihal pertunjukan teater yang akan digelar Tokai minggu ini, atau soal Murasakibara yang salah masuk ke ruang kelasnya.

Ah, itu memang masa lalu, bayang-bayang, kenangan. Tapi, tak ada seorangpun yang bisa melupakan kenangan, termasuk Kise. Bagi Kuroko sendiri, kenangan itu seolah tersimpan dalam kotak tertutup di relung yang tak bisa terpetakan bahkan jika ia berusaha sangat keras untuk melupakannya. Sekalipun dia kehilangan ingatannya, kotak itu sebenarnya ada hanya saja letaknya semakin dalam dan jauh dari alam sadar. Pasti ada hari di mana kotak itu akan terbuka kembali meskipun tanpa sengaja atau isi kotak itu keluar dengan perlahan-lahan seperti rembesan air hujan dari plafon yang bocor.

Kise bercerita bahwa dia memiliki rencana untuk tidak mengambil semester pendek karena dia ingin libur sejenak, lagipula dia sudah menyelesaikan beban SKS yang cukup melelahkan di semester kemarin. Kuroko tak banyak bicara, dia hanya tersenyum atau mengucapkan kata 'Oh' sembari memerhatikan bagaimana Kise menggores batangan granit itu di sebuah buku sketsa.

Kise menggambar baju perempuan, sebuah gaun. Dia berkuliah di jurusan tata busana dan baju-baju seperti itu sudah bukan hal yang aneh baginya. Tak salah jika Kise begitu mahir mengelola konsep kostum dalam setiap resital yang dilakukan oleh klub teater. Kise sendiri, jarang tampil modis meskipun begitu dia tetap memesona.

"Kurokocchi kenapa diam saja?" tanya Kise, masih tersenyum.

"Karena Kise-kun yang terus bicara dari tadi, aku tidak ada kesempatan,"

"Eh, begitu ya? Maaf, maaf," lalu Kise tertawa, dunia Kuroko kembali berwarna.

* * *

Sejumput api kecil menari di ujung korek, melambai girang. Kise menyalakan sebatang rokok, bara oranye di ujung rokok membakar sisipan tembakau, menimbulkan suara gemeritik ketika diisap. Kise, Kuroko, dan Midorima duduk melingkar di _gazebo_. Kuroko dan Midorima dimintai bantuan oleh Kise, yah, apalagi jika bukan persoalan teater. Kise sibuk membolak-balik halaman naskah sementara Midorima tak berhenti menggerutu perihal asap rokok yang menusuk hidungnya.

"Kise! Matikan rokokmu!" hardik Midorima, masih menutup hidung dengan sebelah tangannya.

Gumpalan asap kelabu membumbung dari mulutnya dan pecah di udara, "Aku kalau sedang pusing selalu begini, Midorimacchi, harap maklum," dengusnya pelan lalu kembali mengisap lintingan tembakau itu. Wajah Kise diterpa bayang-bayang dedaunan dari pohon yang menaungi mereka. "Aku tidak tahu jika menjadi sutradara akan sesulit ini, astaga," Kise lantas merobek satu halaman dari buku agendanya dan digelarnya begitu saja di atas meja sebagai asbak darurat—jarinya bergerak, menggoyangkan batang rokok dan membiarkan abunya jatuh seperti salju.

Satu lagi kebiasaan Kise yang Kuroko catat dalam benaknya. Dia suka memerhatikan hal-hal kecil yang mungkin tak disadari oleh siapapun bahkan oleh Kise. Bagaimana dia memegang sumpit, mengetik pesan dengan telunjuk dan jari tengah, kebiasaannya menunjuk baris yang dia baca dalam sebuah buku, dan masih banyak lagi.

"Kurokocchi, boleh aku minta _sandwich_-mu?" rajuknya dengan mata memelas persis anak anjing.

"Tentu," Kuroko mendorong kotak makannya ke hadapan Kise dan langsung disambut dengan heboh olehnya.

"Ck, kau tidak malu meminta makan pada orang seperti itu?" omel Midorima lagi.

"Perbaikan nutrisi, aku kehabisan uaaaaang, Midorimacchi nafkahi akuuu!"

Midorima menendang kaki kursi yang Kise duduki, "Jadi gigolo atau mati saja kau!"

"Alah, kau sendiri gigolonya Akashicchi,"

"HEH!"

Kuroko tertawa kecil melihat kelakar Kise dan Midorima. Kise langsung memeluknya dan menggosokan permukaan wajahnya di rambut Kuroko, "Aaaaa manis ya, Kurokocchi manis ya," jeritnya. Kuroko berhenti tertawa dan dadanya sesak, mungkin Kise memeluknya terlalu erat.

Selama satu semester terakhir kemarin, Kise bertindak seolah amnesia akan pernyataan suka yang dilontarkan Kuroko. Entah apa maksudnya namun, Kuroko tidak merasa keberatan pada awalnya. Barangkali Kise ingin hubungan mereka baik-baik saja dan melupakan apa yang terjadi, Kise pun tak pernah menyinggungnya sama sekali begitu pun Kuroko. Kalaupun ada sesuatu yang menggelitik memori mereka tentang kejadian setengah tahun lalu, sepertinya Kise menolak untuk mengungkapkannya ke permukaan. Begini lebih baik, pikir Kuroko.

Ekspektasi memang selalu berbeda dengan kenyataan. Cara yang dilakukan oleh Kise seperti tidak mempan pada Kuroko namun dia berusaha menutupi kecacatannya. Kuroko menahan semburat di wajahnya yang biasa muncul ketika Kise merangkulnya atau mengusap puncak kepalanya, dia juga menahan sakit setiap kali Kise berjalan dengan banyak wanita. Anggap saja, Kuroko tidak pernah mengungkapkannya.

Kise selalu melambaikan tangannya atau tersenyum dan menyapa ketika tak sengaja berpapasan di pelataran stasiun kereta api atau di patio kafe tempat Kuroko membeli _vanilla shake_. Ketika hal itu terjadi, Kuroko akan balik tersenyum dengan rasa sakit yang menghantamnya berulang kali. Dia juga suka memeluknya seperti sekarang lalu melepasnya begitu saja. Tapi tak apa, setidaknya dia masih dianggap oleh Kise meskipun dia sendiri tahu bahwa kata hampir itu tak akan pernah cukup.

"Midorimacchi, kenapa tidak sekalian jadi penata musikku saja?" dengus Kise.

Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang melorot, "Aku juga ada resital musik di akhir semester nanti, kau ini hobi sekali merepotkan orang,"

"Tapi, Kurokocchi tidak pernah keberatan, iya 'kan?"

"Yah, itu karena dia kasihan padamu, tsk,"

Malah Kuroko berpikir, Kise yang merasa kasihan padanya. Kise menyentuh tangannya dengan ujung pensil, Kuroko mendongak dan Kise tengah memandangnya sambil tersenyum. "Bantu aku di bagian naskah juga ya, Kurokocchi," pintanya.

Bagaimana mungkin Kuroko bisa menolak, "Aku tidak bermasalah soal itu tapi …"

"Tidak usah tapi-tapi segala, kemampuan menulismu memang keren! Bahkan Mayuzumi-san senang bekerja denganmu!" ujarnya dengan nada bersemangat, dia mengguncang lengan Kuroko. "Kalau dengan Kurokocchi aku lebih leluasa,"

"Tsk, Kuroko, berhenti bergaul dengan orang sepertinya, dia ini sampah masyarakat,"

"Heee Midorimacchi kejam!" Kise bersungut-sungut, melipat kedua lengannya di dada dan mengerutkan kening.

Midorima hanya tertawa mengejek, "Fakta," dia lantas bangkit dan menyelipkan sebuah pulpen berwarna merah ke dalam saku kemejanya. "Aku harus pergi, Kuroko, dia ini raja gombal, hati-hati," Midorima mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan meninggalkan _gazebo_ dengan setengah berlari.

Kise merogoh isi tasnya sambil terus menggerutu, bibirnya mengerucut seperti paruh ayam. Dikeluarkannya sebuah laptop yang kemudian ditaruhnya di atas meja. Kise menekan tombol berlogo lingkaran dengan satu garis di dalamnya, ada tiga lampu kecil yang menyala dan berkedip beberapa kali di sisi papan _keyboard._ "Midorimacchi seperti tidak menyukaiku dari awal kami bertemu," dengusnya.

Kuroko mengunya potongan terakhir _sandwich_nya, "Dia memang membencimu, sepertinya,"

"Ah, itu lebih sadis," Kise tersenyum kecut. "Sifatku memang buruk dari dulu, wajar saja jika tidak ada orang yang tahan dekat-dekat denganku," dia tersenyum lebar, memamerkan balok-balok putih yang berbanjar di sela bibirnya.

"Aku rasa … Kise-kun tidak seburuk itu,"

Kise mendongak dan tersenyum menatap Kuroko, "Hanya kau yang berpikir seperti itu," dia kembali mengetik sesuatu, entah apa, Kuroko tak berani mengintip. "Tapi serius, sifatku buruk sekali, lho, kau pasti tahu salah satunya,"

Kise membuat kotak di mana kenangan Kuroko tersimpan itu terbuka meski tidak seluruhnya. Bagian di mana Kise menolaknya, bisakah dimasukkan ke dalam kategori sifat yang buruk? Tentu saja tidak, Kuroko sendiri paham. Jatuh cinta adalah hak bagi setiap orang, dan menolak perasaan cinta seseorang pun adalah hak bagi setiap orang pula.

Kise menekan ujung kepala rokok ke atas kertas hingga bara oranye itu menghilang dan meninggalkan jejak berupa lubang di atas kertas. Dering ponselnya terdengar beberapa kali dan dia mengangkatnya lalu sibuk bercakap-cakap dengan seseorang yang tidak Kuroko ketahui. Hingga saat ini, mereka tak pernah berkirim pesan ataupun saling menelepon kendati hanya untuk keperluan studi atau kegiatan klub. Kuroko menyimpan nama Kise Ryouta di daftar teleponnya namun tak pernah sekalipun berani untuk menggunakannya.

Selagi Kise sibuk dengan lawan bicaranya, Kuroko ikut membuka tasnya dan mulai membaca bab akhir dari novel klasik karya Camilo José Cela. Di tengah keseruannya merasuki situasi yang terjadi pada Pascual dan Esperanza, tiba-tiba saja Kise meninggalkan tempatnya tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa padanya karena dia masih sibuk bicara dengan seseorang di seberang sana.

Dua puluh menit berselang, Kise belum menampakan ujung hidungnya lagi. Kuroko tak berani meneleponnya. Dia menyobek ujung kertas yang tadi digunakan Kise sebagai asbak dan menyelipkannya di antara halaman buku; memberi tanda. Lalu, dengan berharap tidak akan ada yang menyentuh barang-barangnya selama dia pergi, Kuroko berjalan; menapak ulang jejak Kise.

Menjejaki _paving block_ berbentuk persegi panjang dan berbelok ke arah kanan—tadi dia melihat Kise berjalan ke sana—ketika dia hendak berjalan lebih jauh lagi, seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Kuroko terkejut, dia berbalik dengan terburu-buru. Kise berdiri di belakangnya, wajah berkeringat seperti habis lari maraton. "Sedang apa?" tanyanya pada Kuroko.

"Mencarimu, kau menghilang," jawab Kuroko dengan ekspresi datar yang tak mudah ditebak siapapun. "Kau habis dari—" kata-kata Kuroko terpotong oleh situasi. Pupil matanya membesar begitu seorang perempuan berambut pendek sebahu, persis Zashiki Warashi keluar dari balik gedung yang berada di belakang Kise. Rambut gadis itu berantakan begitu pun kancing kemejanya, dia memasukkan kancing paling atas di lubang kancing yang kedua dan tubuhnya dibasahi oleh keringat.

"Sampai nanti Kise-san," gadis itu berteriak memanggil Kise.

Dengan ragu Kise menoleh ke belakang dan mengangguk gugup. Kuroko hanya memerhatikan bagaimana repotnya gadis itu untuk membenahi pakaiannya sendiri. Kise menarik lengan Kuroko dengan sigap, langkahnya tergesa-gesa dan membawa Kuroko kembali ke _gazebo_, di tempat duduk mereka seperti semula.

Awalnya Kuroko menyangkal segala perkiraan yang hilir-mudik di dalam otaknya. Tapi, ekspresi Kise dan kekhawatirannya itu benar-benar membuat kepalanya serasa berputar. Dia tak berani bertanya karena toh, itu bukan masalahnya. Lalu, rasa sakit yang menjalari hatinya ini, salah siapa?

* * *

Ketika malam jatuh, Kuroko sudah berada di stasiun dengan gelas karton berisi cokelat panas di tangannya. Hujan turun lagi, padahal tadi pagi sangat cerah, pikir Kuroko. Dia duduk di sebuah bangku panjang yang tersedia di halte bus, menunggu Aomine sembari menatap hujan yang turun rintik-rintik. Kuroko menyesap minumannya dan uap putih keluar dari mulutnya seperti kabut. Dia sedang enggan berdesak-desakan di dalam kereta ataupun bus, sedangkan mengeluarkan uang untuk Taksi rasanya terlalu sayang. Maka, dia menelepon Aomine dan bertanya apakah dia sibuk, sebelum Kuroko meminta pun, Aomine seolah sudah hafal maksud dari lelaki bermata langit itu.

Tubuh Kuroko menggigil karena tadi dia sempat berlari membelah rinai hujan. Kise pulang dengan arah yang berlawanan dan katanya, dia ada keperluan penting. Tidak ada yang berubah pada Kise setelah kejadian tadi siang, beberapa menit setelah rasa canggung yang mengelilingi mereka, Kise langsung ceria lagi seperti biasanya dan hal itu membuat Kuroko semakin kesal.

Suara klakson itu membuat Kuroko dan beberapa orang yang ikut berteduh di halte menengok. Aomine mengacungkan sebuah helm bulat seperti mangkuk atau batok kelapa yang dibelah dua. Kuroko berjalan menghampirinya dan mengusap permukaan jok skuter supaya tidak terlalu basah. "Benar tidak apa-apa menjemputku ketika kau ikut _goukon_?" tanya Kuroko sambil tersenyum tipis.

Aomine masih menahan skuter dengan kakinya dan menjawab, "Tidak apa-apa, kau ini seperti sedang bicara dengan pangeran saja, lagipula _goukon_nya membosankan," keluh Aomine dengan alis yang mengkerut. "Kau habis dari mana?"

"Oh, tadi Kise-kun minta tolong," jawabnya. Kuroko mengangkat satu dari tungkai kakinya dan duduk mengangkang di atas jok skuter. Dia meletakan tasnya di antara tubuhnya dan Aomine.

Aomine mengangkat sebelah alisnya lalu berdecak. Diputarnya kunci dan skuterpun mulai memuntahkan asap dari knalpot, ketika skuternya mulai berjalan, dia melirik wajah Kuroko yang terpantul dari kaca spion kirinya. "Ada sesuatu di antara kalian?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Hah? Tidak, lagipula … sesuatu seperti apa?"

"Entahlah, makanya aku bertanya, kalian akrab sekali belakangan ini,"

"Biasa, dia meminta tolong untuk mengoreksi naskah teater,"

"Setiap hari?"

"Hei, kenapa kau jadi cerewet begini, Daiki?"

"Aku hanya khawatir, Tetsu," Aomine mengembuskan nafas berat. "Dia itu brengsek, nanti kau terpengaruh sifat buruknya,"

Kuroko ikut mengembuskan nafas berat, "Aku tahu, bahkan dia pun berkata bahwa sifatnya buruk. Tapi, tenang saja, aku memang berencana menjauhinya kok. Bukan karena alasan sifatnya atau bagaimana sih," cerocosnya.

"Terserahlah," Aomine memutar bola matanya kesal. Dinginnya malam menusuk permukaan kulit mereka, mengirimkan rasa ngilu. Aomine menepikan skuternya di samping trotoar, "Di ranselku ada jaket, ambil," katanya.

Kuroko membuka resleting ransel Aomine dan menarik sebuah jaket kulit hitam yang terlipat rapi, dia menyodorkannya ke depan Aomine, "Pakai saja, kau seperti anak ayam, haha," lelaki berkulit gelap itu tertawa.

"Oke, terimakasih. Kau belakangan ini jadi baik sekali, Daiki,"

Aomine mulai menjalankan skuternya lagi, "Dari dulu juga aku sudah baik," kekehnya.

Kuroko hanya memandangi banyak tiang lampu yang berbaris di pinggir jalan. Pikirannya kembali melayang ke dalam semesta imajinasinya sendiri, di mana Kise berdiri dan tersenyum sangat hangat. Kuroko mengusapkan kedua telapak tangan yang basah itu ke wajahnya, menahan terpaan angin dan hujan yang membuat pori-pori menyempit.

Aomine mengintip wajah teman seperjalanannya lewat spion yang berbentuk bundar. Wajah Kuroko putih lesi karena udara yang mendingin dan Aomine mengenal Kuroko cukup dekat untuk menyatakan bahwa temannya itu tidak baik-baik saja. Dia menegur Kuroko sekali lagi sebelum benar-benar berhenti di depan rumahnya, "Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya.

Kuroko tidak menjawab, barangkali dia tak mendengar. Ketika skuter berwarna biru tua itu berhenti di depan rumahnya, Kuroko turun dan melepas jaket yang diberikan Aomine padanya. Dia mendongak, mendapati mata Aomine yang masih memicing, "Aku tidak apa-apa, ini masalahku sendiri," ucapnya sambil tersenyum tipis, aktifitas tangannya terhenti di ujung jaket—resletingnya macet.

Aomine membantunya, "Cobalah untuk sedikit bergantung pada orang lain," dengan satu tarikan dia membuat resletingnya lepas dan nyaris putus. "Bahkan membuka resleting saja kau tidak bisa," dia tertawa mencemooh.

"Ah, ini beda soal,"

"Tetsu, kau …" Aomine menggaruk tengkuknya dan kerutan di antara alisnya semakin bertambah. "Kau suka pada Kise?" tembaknya langsung.

Kuroko tak menjawab, hanya melempar pandang ke arah lain dan berkutat dengan helm yang dipakainya, Aomine menggeram.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya lagi setengah menghardik. "Dari semua orang yang ada di dunia ini harus Kise?" dia mengacak rambutnya semakin kasar, merasa ditohok oleh mata panah tepat di kepalanya. Aomine merasa kehilangan entah kenapa, dia memandang wajah Kuroko sekali lagi dan dia benar-benar melihat ekspresi orang yang sedang jatuh cinta. Melankolis. Demi apapun, jangan Kise, pikirnya.

"Itu pertanyaan yang selalu berputar di kepalaku, Daiki," Kuroko tertawa kecil. Dia takjub, bahkan ia tak mengatakan 'ya' tapi Aomine bisa menebaknya dengan sangat tepat.

"Harus Kise?" ulangnya lagi. "Aku bahkan seribu kali lipat lebih baik dari makhluk itu,"

"Kau menduakanku dengan majalah porno,"

"Yah! Tapi, dia bisa mengkhianatimu dengan puluhan wanita dalam sehari," Aomine menghela nafas panjang. "Wanita yang nyata dan bukan sekadar gambar,"

Kaki Kuroko mulai pegal tapi Aomine seolah enggan untuk meninggalkannya, "Dia tidak akan mengkhianatiku toh, dia bukan milikku," Kuroko mendorong jaket kulit itu ke dada Aomine dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Lalu apa poinnya jika menyukai seseorang dan tak bisa memilikinya? Kita tidak bisa hidup menjadi hipokrit," Aomine mengusap kepala Kuroko, menekan kedua tangan di sisi kepalanya. "Aku dari dulu selalu tak bisa menebak apa isi kepalamu itu, duh, jangan terlalu larut,"

"Iya, aku paham," ucap Kuroko.

"Ah … sudahlah, aku sebaiknya pulang, salam untuk keluargamu ya," Aomine menaiki skuternya dan memutar kunci, asap hitam keluar dari mulut knalpot. "Bisa gila menasihati orang yang sedang jatuh cinta,"

* * *

Ada desas-desus bahwa Kise Ryouta—si bintang dari Teater Kampus itu—mengencani seorang gadis yang baru saja menyandang status sebagai mahasiswa beberapa bulan lalu. Itu gosip standar yang entah berapa kali mampir ke telinga Kuroko, dan sama dengan hal yang biasa dia lakukan, Kuroko akan mengabaikannya begitu saja seperti angin. Hal yang lebih Kuroko perhatikan adalah sikap Kise yang mendadak berubah dan Kuroko tidak bisa mengabaikannya bagaikan angin.

Kise hanya akan mengatakan 'Hai' ketika mereka tak sengaja bertemu di suatu tempat lalu meninggalkannya tanpa ada interaksi lain. Biasanya dia akan berjalan di samping Kuroko, membicarakan hal-hal menyenangkan dan tertawa-tawa seperti orang paling bahagia di dunia. Dia mencoba untuk memahami, barangkali Kise sibuk mempersiapkan proyek yang akan dipentaskan di festival teater, dia sutradaranya kali ini jadi wajar saja jika dia berkali-kali lipat lebih sibuk dari biasanya.

Kuroko iseng mengunjungi studio teater, dia akan berdalih untuk menemui Aomine yang memang memintanya untuk mengantarkan diktat yang ketinggalan di ruang kelas tadi pagi. Melepas alas kaki, dia mengintip sebelum benar-benar menyapa seluruh anggota teater. Dilihatnya Kise tengah berkacak pinggang, sebelah tangannya menggenggam naskah yang digulung; dia sedang memberi arahan pada Aomine dan Kiri—mahasiswi baru yang katanya memiliki bakat luar biasa.

Aomine adalah orang yang pertama menyadari keberadaan Kuroko, dia mengangkat sebelah tangannya—mengisyaratkannya untuk mendekat—dan hal itu membuat Kise menengok ke belakang. Pupil matanya membesar seolah melihat hantu.

Kuroko menyapanya, "Halo, Kise-kun,"

"Hai, err maaf … Kasamatsu-_senpai_ memanggilku tadi, jadi aku permisi,"

"Oi, kau beleum selesai tadi," ucap Aomine.

"Iya tapi, ini penting Aominecchi. Nanti aku kembali lagi, ya?"

Kise berjalan dengan tergesa tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Aomine mengambil diktat yang dipegang Kuroko dan menepuk keningnya. "Dia sedang sibuk, tidak ada waktu untuk melayanimu," ucapnya.

Kuroko hanya tersenyum kecut, "Aku … aku ada urusan juga, aku duluan ya, Daiki,"

Langkahnya terasa berat ketika dia meninggalkan studio teater tanpa memori apapun yang terselip di otaknya. Dia mengencangkan tali tasnya, menggenggamnya erat dan menyeret langkahnya keluar studio. Pukul tiga sore, ketika banyak orang keluar dari gedung fakultasnya masing-masing dan mulai pulang ke kediaman masing-masing, Kuroko masih membaca novel sambil berjalan, memandangi huruf-huruf yang nampak berbaur membentuk wajah Kise.

* * *

Laporan analisis wacana _feature _tak diselesaikannya lagi hari ini, sementara hari-hari menuju batas akhir berlalu begitu cepat. Setiap menitnya seperti tontonan televisi yang membosankan, dia pergi ke kampus menumpang skuter Aomine atau naik-turun bus, menyeberangi jalan bersama dengan orang-orang asing yang saling berdesakan satu sama lain seolah berebut hadiah, memesan minuman berperisa _vanilla _atau duduk di pub bersama teman-temannya dan menenggak _peach melba_ hingga merasa jenuhnya menghilang walau separuh.

Awalnya dia pikir semua ini hanya perasaannya saja namun, Kise memang benar-benar tak acuh pada kehadirannya sekarang. Pemicu detak jantungnya itu masih berkeliaran di studio teater, kafe di dekat gerbang utama, dan perpustakaan tapi dia tak pernah meliriknya. Bertegur sapa pun bisa dihitung dengan jari, dia seperti tak menyadari keberadaan Kuroko di sekitarnya.

Kise pun jarang sekali tertawa ketika bersama Kuroko—karena mereka tidak pernah mengobrol lagi—dan hal-hal aneh itu membuatnya bertanya-tanya apakah dia pernah melakukan kesalahan yang membuat Kise tak nyaman. Sejauh yang bisa dia ingat, dia tak pernah mencoba untuk melakukan tindakan bodoh seperti di masa lalu. Hanya keledai yang jatuh dua kali di lubang yang sama.

Belakangan ini dia malah lebih suka untuk menguntit; mengamati dari jauh, memperparah kondisinya yang memang semakin bias dari pandangan Kise. Lewat cara ini dia bisa melihat lelaki yang dipujanya itu mengguncangkan pundak menahan geli dan tertawa seperti hari-hari yang biasa mereka lalui dulu. Tak jarang dia mendapati Kise bersama wanita-wanitanya, berbeda wajah, gaya rambut dan nama panggilan. Ada yang menggelayut di lengannya ada juga yang gemar bersandar di pundaknya sembari menikmati rangkulan Kise yang hangat; Kuroko tahu rasanya.

Ia tak lagi berani menatap mata Kise secara langsung, karena jika dia melakukannya maka lututnya akan melemas dan dia akan berada di titik yang sama setiap saat. Apabila diibaratkan secara hiperbolis, hati Kuroko seperti sudah compang-camping, ada lubang menganga di mana-mana. Ketika dia memutuskan untuk melangkah maju; meninggalkan titik itu, Kise selalu berada pada jarak yang jauh dan melihat ke arahnya; membuat Kuroko kembali menyentuh langit dan dia tak akan mau turun setidaknya sampai Kise sendiri yang mengempaskannya.

Dia tak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri; dia tak bisa lari dari kenyataan. Aomine bilang, dia tak akan mampu menjadi hipokrit yang selalu berkata bahwa segalanya baik-baik saja padahal tidak, mencintai dengan ikhlas padahal jelas-jelas mengharapkan sesuatu. Tapi, jika Kise menginginkan dirinya menghilang maka Kuroko akan mencobanya. Tidak akan ada lagi pengakuan yang jebol dari mulutnya. Mungkin, ini akhirnya, tidak bahagia seperti film Disney.

Kuroko berbaring terlentang di atas ranjangnya dan menutup mata. Di tengah kesenyapan itu, dia mendengar dering telepon. Kuroko merangkak dan mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak di atas kepala ranjang, Kise meneleponnya. Dalam beberapa detik saja, tangannya dialiri keringat yang entah bersumber dari pori kulit yang mana. Dengan takut bercampur ingin, dia mengangkat teleponnya.

"Ha-halo," sapanya dengan suara serak karena dia setengah mengantuk.

Terdengar embusan nafas berat sebelum suara Kise terdengar. "Hai, Kurokocchi, kau sedang apa?" tanyanya pelan, tidak seperti Kise yang dia kenal.

"Sedang bersiap-siap untuk tidur, ada apa Kise-kun?"

"Eh? Begitu ya? Aku mengganggu dong,"

"Tidak juga," tawa kecil lepas dari mulutnya. "Ada apa?"

Desau nafas lagi, "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu,"

"Soal … apa? Teater?"

"Bukan, tapi, kondisi kita berdua," Jantung Kuroko memompa darahnya lebih cepat, keringat-keringat dingin itu bermuara di telapak tangannya. Ponselnya tiba-tiba terasa dingin. "Kurokocchi, aku—" tidak, Kuroko tidak mau terjebak lagi.

"Kise-kun," potongnya. "Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu juga," persetan dengan peribahasa keledai itu, pikirnya.

"Apa? Sebaiknya kita bertemu saja, tidak enak ternyata kalau lewat telepon,"

"Tidak, lewat telepon saja," Kuroko memaksa, tangannya sudah menarik bantal dan dipeluknya bantal itu dengan erat. "Aku mohon lewat telepon saja," _karena jika tidak, mungkin aku tidak bisa mengatakannya dengan benar._

"Baiklah,"

Kuroko menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mengumpulkan sisa-sisa keberaniannya, "Kise-kun … dulu aku pernah menyatakan perasaanku padamu 'kan? Saat itu aku—"

"Kurokocchi, saat itu kau—"

"Jangan dipotong dulu, tolong, aku belum selesai,"

"Baiklah, maaf,"

"Saat itu aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku mengatakannya, mungkin perasaanku terlalu penuh sampai-sampai tak sanggup lagi untuk kutampung. Aku tidak tahu awalnya bagaimana tapi jujur saja, saat kau menciumku aku tidak bisa lagi berpikir dengan jernih, aku tidak mau jatuh cinta padamu, sungguh. Bukan karena sikapmu yang kaubilang buruk, tapi, karena aku tahu kau tak akan bisa kugapai. Aku hanya kagum padamu mungkin dan lama-lama malah jadi seperti ini. Tapi, aku juga manusia biasa. Aku punya rasa egois dan keinginan, aku menginginkanmu dan aku tak bisa mendapatkannya. Tentu saja aku merasa … kesal, sedih, yah, apalah itu." Kuroko tertawa lirih lalu melanjutkan, "Setiap kali kau mengangkat telepon, membalas pesan, aku selalu berharap pesan-pesan itu akan masuk ke dalam _inbox_ ponselku. Aku selalu memerhatikanmu di atas panggung ataupun di luar itu, aku … yah … akupun bingung, haha. Kise-kun, kenapa aku begitu menyukaimu?"

Kuroko bisa mendengar desau nafas Kise dan gerutuan-gerutuan tertahan dari ponselnya. Dia menanti suara Kise, "Kise-kun?" panggilnya, memancing Kise untuk berbicara.

"Uh … _well_ … aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan, Kurokocchi,"

"Kenapa begitu? Bukankah kau yang pertama menelepon?" kekehnya.

"Aku tahu, tapi ini tidak seperti yang aku bayangkan,"

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku tahu kau menyukaiku tapi kupikir kau hanya menyukaiku sebatas karena aku menyenangkan, itu saja. Aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa kau melewati banyak hal yang … tidak enak atau boleh kukatakan menyakitkan selama kau menyukaiku, kau bahkan tetap menyukaiku meski aku sekacau ini. Ini jauh dari ekspektasi yang ada dalam otakku, sangat jauh. Aku jadi nampak sangat bodoh di sini. Aku selalu ingin membicarakan ini tapi rasanya aku tak punya cukup kesempatan dan keberanian, lagipula, Kurokocchi … tahukah kau alasan kenapa aku menjauhimu?"

Rupanya Kise benar-benar menjauhinya, "Tidak, kenapa?"

"Karena aku akan menyakitimu," jawab Kise dengan sedikit tawa yang terselip di mulutnya. "Aku ingin meminta maaf soal kejadian di belakang gedung tua waktu itu, aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf. Juga soal ciuman di perpustakaan itu, aku rasanya menyesal sekali jika jadinya malah seperti ini. Kautahu, sifatku memang seperti ini, selalu bermain-main dan sekarang malah melibatkanmu. Kau terluka, menderita dan … maaf lagi, aku tidak bisa membantumu untuk keluar dari situasi yang kau alami sekarang. Aku bisa saja menerima perasaanmu dan menjadikanmu kekasihku tapi aku tidak akan melakukannya, kautahu kenapa?"

Dada Kuroko rasanya terhimpit sesuatu, "Tidak,"

"Aku merenung selama beberapa hari semenjak pernyataanmu itu. Ratusan kali aku berpikir aku bisa menerimamu dan ratusan kali pula aku rasa aku tidak bisa. Pada dasarnya aku … aku memang tak menyukaimu dalam konteks romantis, dan aku tidak mau mendasari sebuah hubungan dengan rasa kasihan kalau tidak, kau akan bernasib sama dengan gadis-gadis itu. Maaf, jika aku menyinggung mereka. Sekalipun jika kau memaksaku, aku tak akan mengabulkannya. Aku senang bersamamu Kurokocchi, kau baik hati dan lembut, tapi, maaf aku tidak bisa."

"Tidak apa-apa … dari awal, aku sudah bilang kalau kau memang tak akan bisa kugapai,"

"Jangan mengatakannya berulang-ulang, aku jadi semakin merasa bodoh,"

Kuroko tertawa namun tak ada beban yang mengganjal di hatinya, sama sekali hilang. "Kenapa?"

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menyia-nyiakan orang sepertimu! Demi Tuhan, aku bodoh sekali!"

"Kise-kun, kalau begitu terima aku,"

Kali ini giliran Kise yang tertawa, "Tidak bisa Kurokocchi,"

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan memaksa," Dan mereka pun tertawa, perasaan lega membuat hati mereka serasa ringan seperti biji bungan dandelion.

Keringat di telapak tangan Kuroko seolah surut dan rasa sesak di dadanya menghilang. Penolakan Kise kali ini lebih panjang dari yang sebelumnya sepadan dengan pernyataannya. Kuroko menutup teleponnya karena Kise tak bisa berhenti mengucapkan kata maaf dan terimakasih jika dia masih terhubung dengannya.

Kuroko kembali merebahkan dirinya di kasur, menatap langit-langit kamar yang mulai menguning karena usia. Meskipun bibirnya kejur karena air ludahnya habis dan ruang di dadanya masih hampa, setidaknya dia tak terlalu pincang untuk berdiri kali ini. Dia percaya, suatu saat akan ada saat baginya untuk berbahagia dan benar-benar jatuh cinta tanpa rasa sakit.

* * *

**TAMAT DENGAN BEGITULAH.**


End file.
